Red Feelings
by moooooonk
Summary: Kalau saja dia tidak mengakui perasannya pada Sasuke, mungkin dia tidak akan tahan dengan sikap laki-laki itu. Dan bisa saja Sasuke tidak akan pernah berbuat seperti itu padanya.


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos**

**Genre : Romance, Rated : T**

_**.**_

**_Red Feelings_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_._

Inikah laki-laki yang Hinata sukai? Laki-laki di awal 20 tahunan dengan wajah congkak dan sikap keren yang selalu mampu membuatnya bergidik. Dia Sasuke, teman kakak sepupunya yang untungnya menjadi vokalis di _band_ kecil mereka yang ujung-ujungnya jadi tempat pelepasan stres akibat tugas kuliah.

"Bangun!" Sasuke menendang sofa di mana Neji terbaring di atasnya. Hinata memandang kaku melihat kelakuan Sasuke.

Neji sedang demam dan Sasuke datang dengan niat awalnya menjenguk teman yang sudah dikenalnya selama tiga tahun. Mata Neji terbuka sedikit, dia kelihatan kesal namun juga tak mampu melawan atau protes karena keadaannya sekarang.

Hinata kemudian menghela napas, Sasuke sama kasarnya dengan kakaknya Neji. Tendangan itu cuma wujud sapaan yang Sasuke berikan.

"Biar aku ambilkan minum, mau minum apa?" tanya Hinata, dia berusaha tetap tenang di hadapan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan Hinata segera menoleh pada gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. "Yang dingin," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Hinata kemudian melangkah ke arah dapur lalu membuka lemari pendingin. Hanya ada jus kalengan dan minuman soda. Hinata memutuskan mengambil jus jeruk dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Bukan bir?" Sasuke menerima dengan enggan minuman tersebut.

Hinata menggeleng sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Kau cuma bilang minuman dingin, tidak ada bir di sini." Hinata memantapkan jawabannya, bagusnya dia bisa berbicara tanpa tergagap di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendengus. Dia kemudian duduk di pinggiran sofa dengan membelakangi Neji yang masih terkapar dengan demamnya sendiri.

Hinata tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke belakangan ini. Memang teman-teman Neji juga sering berkunjung ke rumahnya tapi tidak biasanya Sasuke mau menyempatkan diri menjenguk Neji yang hanya terkena demam.

Sasuke meneguk minuman jus di tangannya hingga menyisakan setengah dari isinya. Hinata yang memilih duduk tak jauh dari Sasuke memerhatikan itu.

Dua tahun yang lalu Hinata memberanikan diri mengakui perasaannya pada Sasuke. Saat itu Hinata sengaja menunggu Neji pulang terlebih dahulu dari studio musik tempat mereka bermain. Sasuke yang sering berlama-lama di sana memberikan kesempatan bagi Hinata untuk bisa berbicara empat mata.

Hinata berani bersumpah kalau dia hampir mengubur dirinya saat itu juga. Sasuke hanya menyeringai mendengar perkataannya, mengatainya bocah berkali-kali lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Umurnya waktu itu baru 14 tahun dan Sasuke yang merasa lebih tua lima tahun darinya benar-benar menganggap Hinata cuma gadis kecil yang berharap mengencani laki-laki dewasa.

Terlebih Sasuke jelas mengatakan dia tidak tertarik dengan gadis pasif dan pemalu. Masih banyak gadis populer dan lebih cantik dari Hinata yang mampu menarik perhatian Sasuke di luar sana. Detik itu Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya, Sasuke memang apa adanya kalau sudah hal seperti itu.

Dan anehnya Hinata makin jadi untuk semakin menyukai Sasuke.

"Hei!"

Hinata terbangun dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara Sasuke. Mata Hinata mengarah pada Sasuke yang meliriknya. Hinata masih diam, dia sempat membayangkan masa lalu yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya seumur hidup. Parahnya, Sasuke terang-terangan memberitahu Neji soal itu.

"Sejak kapan dia sakit?" pandangan Sasuke pindah ke arah Neji yang tampaknya mulai tertidur.

Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya kemudian. Wajahnya sedikit berpikir dan pada akhirnya Hinata hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Sejak kalian pulang agak larut beberapa hari yang lalu," kata Hinata.

"Huh?" Sasuke bersuara. Dia menaruh asal kaleng jus di tangannya.

Detik berikutnya Sasuke tertawa sebentar, dia kemudian bangkit berdiri dan menepuk lengan Neji sebentar.

"Ada apa?" Hinata bertanya dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang menuju ruang tengah.

Sasuke berbalik sebentar pada Hinata. "Aku mau pulang, apalagi?"

Hinata menahan napasnya, dia berhenti melangkah sementara Sasuke kini sudah mencapai pintu keluar.

Tapi sebelum keluar dari rumah Hinata, Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu. "Biar kuberitahu, kau lebih seksi kalau rokmu berada di atas lutut." Sasuke kemudian menutup pintu, dia menyeringai lebar seusai mengatakan itu.

Sedangkan Hinata, wajahnya terasa memanas dan tentu saja sudah berakibat rona merah di pipinya semakin menjadi. Mesum!

Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sudah berdiri setengah jam di depan gerbang. Neji berjanji akan pulang tak lebih dari jam sembilan malam dan sekarang sudah lewat dari jam sepuluh.

Napas Hinata berhembus pelan, dia menggosok lengannya yang mulai merasakan dingin akibat udara malam. Sesekali matanya melirik ponselnya yang tidak ada tanda-tanda Neji membalas pesannya atau menghubunginya.

Sembuh dari sakitnya, kakaknya itu sudah memaksakan dirinya untuk bekerja paruh waktu dan kuliah. Tugas kuliahnya yang pada akhirnya menggunung membuat Neji kewalahan dan berakhir demamnya kembali kambuh.

Dan baru tadi siang demamnya turun, Neji sudah diajak teman-temannya keluar untuk makan-makan di kedai yakiniku karena perayaan klub teater. Pesan Hinata yang lebih dari sepuluh kali tidak mendapat balasan, padahal biasanya kakaknya yang akan protektif padanya.

Tapi kemudian dari jarak 20 meter Hinata bisa melihat Sasuke tengah membonceng kakaknya dengan sepeda motor bergaya _oldies_ yang biasanya untuk mengantar pesanan makanan. Lampu kuning dari motor yang dikendarai Sasuke bersinar terang di mata Hinata.

Bisa Hinata lihat kakaknya sedang teler dan menumpahkan beban badannya di punggung Sasuke.

"Dia mabuk?" Hinata ingin sekali menjambak rambut panjang kakaknya karena melihat keadaannya yang mabuk saat ini.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Hinata dengan cepat sadar ketika bau alkohol keluar dari mulut Sasuke yang sedikit terbuka. Laki-laki itu juga mabuk, mungkin setengah mabuk.

"Hei, bawa dia ke dalam. Cepat!" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya di hadapan Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar itu meremas baju terusannya sendiri. "Ba-bantu aku!" balas Hinata.

Sasuke yang merasa kepalanya mulai berat lalu bergerak malas menyandarkan motor yang dipinjamnya dari kedai yakiniku di depan rumah Hinata. Dia menahan Neji dengan salah satu tangannya sebelum akhirnya mengangkat badan Neji untuk dibopong.

Hinata yang melihat itu hanya memegang lengan Neji. Dia tak benar-benar mengangkat beban Neji saat ini, Sasuke yang tak fokus dengan jalannya kemudian berdecak kesal.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Sasuke begitu saja menggeret tubuh Neji.

"Apanya?" ucap Hinata. Dia tahu Sasuke mudah sekali untuk tidak mengontrol perkataannya saat ini.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat Sasuke mabuk, meski yang sekarang tidak terlalu mabuk. Bicaranya asal dan sikapnya semakin menyebalkan, Sasuke pernah ditonjok Neji karena waktu itu tak henti-hentinya mengatai Hinata yang saat itu tak sengaja menumpahkan susu di gitar Sasuke. Sasuke yang salah karena terlalu menggilai minuman berakohol seperti itu.

"Kau sengaja membuatku mengangkatnya ya?" Sasuke mengomel ketika memasuki rumah.

Dia melempar Neji begitu saja di atas sofa. "Dia ini berat bodoh," tambahnya.

Hinata menghela napas. Dia melangkah mendekati Neji dan memegang dahi kakaknya tersebut. Agak panas, dan Hinata melirik Sasuke yang masih berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Pulang sana," ucap Hinata.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya mendengar perkataan Hinata barusan.

Hinata berdiri mengambil air hangat dan handuk. Demam Neji kambuh, entah dengan keadaannya yang benar-benar mabuk atau tidak.

"Kau mengusirku?" Sasuke berdecak kemudian.

Hinata kembali dan kemudian menaruh handuk yang dibasahi dengan air hangat di dahi Neji. "Iya,"jawabnya.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke kemudian mendekati Hinata. Dia berjongkok menyamai tingginya dengan Hinata yang duduk di atas lantai.

"Katakan sekali lagi," kata Sasuke.

Hinata melirik dari ujung matanya, kemudian dia menggeleng cepat.

Sasuke mulai bertingkah aneh dengan menopang kepalanya pada sofa. Dia sengaja menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras dan bergumam tak jelas.

"Kau masih menyukaiku?"

Mata Hinata membulat. Refleks Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan melihat wajah laki-laki itu sudah mengarah padanya. Wajah Hinata memerah, begitu cepat disertai detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba terdengar nyaring.

Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya dan Hinata menelan ludahnya. Senyum Sasuke menjadi tanda bahwa laki-laki itu dengan mudah membaca pikirannya.

"Ti-tidak!" Hinata berusaha mengelak, meski agak telat beberapa detik.

Tawa kecil Sasuke terdengar kemudian dan mampu membuat Hinata menahan napasnya.

"A-apa?" Hinata memandang Sasuke yang menertawainya dengan malu-malu. Dan berkali-kali juga Hinata merasa napasnya tercekat dan dadanya naik turun.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya yang akhirnya menjadi bersandar di sofa. Napas Neji terdengar teratur dan sepertinya sudah tertidur dari tadi.

"Kalau begitu aku yang menyukaimu sekarang." Sasuke berkata sekenanya, dia mengusap pipinya beberapa kali dan mengangkat kepalanya hingga pandangannya hanya melihat langit-langit.

Hinata berubah menjadi gugup. Dia yakin dia tak salah dengar dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan, dan seluruh tubuhnya kini melemas seakan dapat meleleh kapan saja.

Tapi keberanian Hinata tiba-tiba memuncak begitu saja. Dia ingat bagaimana Sasuke begitu sering mempermainkannya dan menganggapnya sebagai gadis kecil dengan ukuran dada tak seberapa. Dan hal yang terakhir itu selalu membuat Hinata berpikir ulang kenapa dia bisa menyukai Sasuke.

Hinata akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri akibat ucapan yang menurutnya mematikan dari Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya Hinata memilih diam karena Sasuke juga tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

Hinata cukup yakin Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya cuma main-main ditambah kesadaran laki-laki itu yang menipis akibat minuman berakohol. Karena tak ada suara lebih dari lima belas menit, Hinata memutuskan untuk melirik ke arah Sasuke.

Benar apa tidak tapi nyatanya Sasuke malah tertidur dengan kepala mendongak ke atas. Napas dan wajahnya begitu tenang dan kemudian hal itu dimanfaatkan Hinata untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Hinata kemudian bangkit, dia berlari menaiki tangga dan segera menuju kamarnya. Hampir saja jantungnya benar-benar keluar tadi.

.

.

Paginya Hinata terbangun ketika jam bekernya berbunyi tepat jam enam pagi. Hinata menggosok matanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya turun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia juga kesulitan tidur semalam dan hanya tidur kurang lebih tiga jam.

Hinata melangkah pelan keluar dari kamarnya. Dia berniat mencuci mukanya di kamar mandi lalu segera menyiapkan sarapan.

Tapi mata Hinata yang sebelumnya masih setengah menutup sudah terbuka lebar ketika melihat Sasuke bertelanjang dada di depan wastafel dengan lilitan handuk di pinggangnya. Hinata tak mampu bergerak melihatnya terutama Sasuke tengah memakai handuk Hinata saat ini.

"Se-sedang apa kau?" suara Hinata bergetar namun mampu didengar jelas oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik dan melihat Hinata tengah berdiri tak jauh dari pintu kamar mandi. Buliran air masih mengalir dari wajahnya yang terlihat serba lancip.

Sasuke hanya berdecak. Dia kemudian menghampiri Hinata yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Jangan berpura-pura polos. Senang sudah mengintipku?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada lebih nyaring dari Hinata.

Hinata terkesiap. Dia melirik Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Di tangan kanan Sasuke ada kaos Neji yang sepertinya diambil Sasuke dari lemari pakaian kakaknya. Dengan santainya, Sasuke memakai kaos itu di badannya sendiri.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Sasuke kembali menatapnya.

"Jangan kecewa ya." Sasuke menyeringai di hadapan Hinata seusai dia telah memakai kaos tersebut.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia cukup kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke, semalam dan kemarin-kemarin.

Pada akhirnya Hinata melangkah begitu saja masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya dengan keras karena malu dan kesal.

.

Neji masih tertidur. Sasuke menyalakan televisi nyaring-nyaring, sedangkan Hinata baru saja menaruh roti lapis di hadapan Sasuke.

"Aku mau yang lain," kata Sasuke.

Hinata sengaja mengacuhkan perkataan Sasuke dan duduk di salah satu sofa sambil memerhatikan Neji yang nampaknya tidak terganggu dengan suara televisi yang nyaring.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata, Sasuke melirik tajam pada gadis yang lebih mudah di dekatnya. Hinata kembali berpura-pura tidak peduli.

Tak nyaman terus-menerus dipandangi Sasuke, akhirnya Hinata bangkit dan berniat kembali ke kamarnya.

Tapi Sasuke malah mengikutinya dari belakang. "Be-berhenti mengekoriku." Hinata berucap nyaring.

Sasuke berhenti, dia juga memasang wajah jengkel di hadapan Hinata. "Tanggungjawab," kata Sasuke.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Namun Sasuke hanya diam dan kembali membuat Hinata menyerah. Hinata kemudian memilih melangkah kembali tapi tangannya malah ditarik Sasuke dari belakang.

"Sasuke!" teriak Hinata.

Sasuke mendecih. "Diam dulu!"

Kening Hinata semakin berkerut, ingin rasanya dia segera menghempaskan Sasuke jauh-jauh dari hadapannya. "Apa lagi?" Hinata bertanya, kali ini disertai napasnya yang mulai terengah.

Sasuke terus memandangi Hinata. "Begini," kata Sasuke seraya menarik tangan Hinata hingga gadis itu mendekat. Hinata tak bisa mengelak ketika dada Sasuke mulai mendekat ke tubuhnya.

Dan kemudian tangan Sasuke menarik wajah Hinata mendekat hingga Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya sendiri pada bibir Hinata. Hinata melemas ketika panas di tubuhnya menjadi-jadi. Sasuke hanya menempelkan beberap detik, menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata dan menatap wajah Hinata sampai puas.

"Nah selesai," katanya.

Hinata hampir lupa bagaimana caranya berkedip, dia bahkan membeku dan merasakan ujung-ujung jarinya mulai mendingin. Bodoh!

Sasuke masih mabuk! Hinata benar-benar dipermainkan saat ini!

Dengan cepat Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh, dan tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Sasuke mengedip beberapa kali merasakan rasa panas di pipi kanannya.

Hinata di hadapannya lalu menahan pinggang Sasuke dan meremas ujung kaos Sasuke.

Tanpa diduga-duga, Sasuke yang terdorong ke belakang kembali tak bersuara ketika Hinata malah memeluknya erat. Sasuke terdiam dan Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya jauh-jauh di dada Sasuke. Meski ini aroma Neji, tapi samar-samar dia tahu persis aroma Sasuke yang masuk ke penciumannya.

Kenapa baru sekarang?

Bahkan Neji yang sudah dari tadi terbangun sengaja membiarkan mereka berdua berpelukan di dekat tangga seperti itu.

Sayangnya Sasuke lebih memilih mempertahankan gengsinya untuk tidak mengencani gadis berumur 14 tahun beberapa tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
